Thomas O'Brien
Fun, care free and independent, Thomas Reece O'Brien (Tom) is the joker of th e group. He is very good friends with Richard Gibson. He is 18 at the start of the story, but turns 19 as it progresses. He was born on the 8th of October 1991, making him the oldest out of the original 5 friends. He is pulled into the world of Cortarn by the warlock Eric Moore, who wants to use Tom's body to prolong his life so he can defeat the Fairy Queen. He is therefore the reason why his other friends enter Cortarn, as they are on a mission to rescue him. Appearance Tom is the tallest of the friends at 6'2" tall. He has medium length hair which is blondeish with hints of brown. He has green eyes and tanned skin due to spending so long outside in the sun. He weighs around 10 and a half stone and is quite strong and skinny, though slightly less muscular than Rick. He is reasonably attractive and tends to flirt a lot with pretty women. His style is quite surfer or skater-ish, as he tends to wear baggy jeans and open shirts. He also has an ear piercing he got done when he was drunk in Majorca and a scar on his eyebrow from crashing once when he was skateboarding. Family Tom lives with his mum, dad, older brother, older sister, dog and cat. His mum is called Helen O'Brien and works as a teacher, his dad is called Michael O'Brien and is an architect. His older siblings are called James O'Brien, who is 3 years older, and Rachel O'Brien, who is 2 years older. He is very close to both his siblings. His dog is called Kentucky and his cat is called Tennessee, as all his family loves America. Powers Tom is the slowest person at developing his powers. He gains the ability to control electricity, but tends to not use it as he has a habit of causing more harm than good. Other Info Tom is a relaxed kind of guy who is always fun to be with. He is spontaneous and up for anything. He always has great ideas of random fun things to do, and is liked by pretty much everyone. He is a bit of a daredevil and an adrenaline junkie and has a wicked smile. He is incredibly flirty and always dares people to do inappropriate things. He is very confident, brave and opinionated. He can be quite kind and thoughtful to, doing things that make people's day. However, at times he can be childish and annoying, and can speak his mind without thinking. He tends to cause trouble accidentally and therefore hated school cause he was always being told off. Teachers see him as a bit useless and a waste of space as he never bothered doing any work and always just scraped through exams. He also dislikes fat people, as he claims they always get in the way when you're trying to walk through doorways. He claims he is allergic to working, doing homework and Oz. He also has a fear of dolls and was always glad he wasn't a girl. Category:Characters